


preparation is key

by zoemargaret



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemargaret/pseuds/zoemargaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coaches have all these rules. Fernando and Feli work around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	preparation is key

“Come on,” Feli tells him after dinner, blue eyes sparkling with that familiar gleam. “Let’s go to your room.” Fernando weighs his choices: stay downstairs and rehash today’s game with Darren and Reyes, or go up to his room with Feliciano. Who, judging by his little smirk, is planning to reward him for his win. It’s not much of a decision. He catches Darren’s eye and, with a shrug of apology, motions to the  
door.

The other man looks puzzled until he sees Feli. He sighs and frowns, but dismisses them both with a wave of his hand. Grinning, Fernando follows Feliciano to the elevator, body already thrumming with arousal.

“Feliciano.” Fernando muffles a groan as Francisco calls them back. He barely catches Feli’s murmured _Fuck_ and has to bite back a smile. Francisco eyes them with raised eyebrows. “Since you two are professionals, I’m sure I don’t have to remind you two you’re playing doubles tomorrow.”

It’s not like their relationship is secret; Reyes is pretty blunt about exactly what activities are acceptable during a tournament while Darren has made noises about actually scheduling his sex life. Funnily enough, these lectures only happen when he and Feli are in the same city. Feliciano gets the same lecture, but Francisco’s a sadist. If he thinks Feli’s been fucked right before or during a tournament he’ll make him work on his quads until Feli’s begging for mercy.

“Don’t worry,” Feli tells him with a grin. “No one’s getting fucked tonight.” Fernando blushes, but he envies the ease Feli feels with his coach. Francisco’s been with him for 6 years and Feli has long accepted that he has no privacy.

Francisco looks like he wants to say something else, but Feli’s warm hand is already on the small of Fernando’s back, guiding him to the elevators. “Have a good night,” Fernando says over his shoulder. Feliciano snorts but waits till they reach the elevator to murmur, “He’s going to kill me tomorrow.”

“Yeah?”

Feliciano pushes him against the elevator wall and holds Fernando’s mouth jaw, pulling his mouth open. He’s all heat and strength and power, just thrusting his tongue in his mouth, taking possession like it’s his right. “Yeah.”

Five minutes later Feli's on his knees with those sinful lips wrapped around Fernando's cock. But he wouldn't be Feli if he wasn't a tease. Just as Fernando starts to thrust, Feli pulls off. “Doubles tomorrow,” Feli reminds him with lips that are red and swollen, spit-slick from Fernando's cock.

“Fuck, I don't care,” Fernando says, not caring that his voice is high, almost whining. “Feli, please, I want your mouth.” Feliciano sucks cock like it's the last thing he'll ever do, with utter concentration and finesse. Fernando's lucky if he can last longer than a few minutes. And like this, blood still racing with adrenaline from his win? He doesn't stand a chance. Feli knows it, he doesn't need to say anything. He just smirks with those swollen lips and sits back on his heels. “Come on,” Fernando pleads. “I'm so close.”

“Make you a deal,” Feli's voice is hoarse, throat bruised from Fernando's cock. It sends a thrill of heat up Fernando's spine and the warm weight low in his stomach hitches. “If I suck you off, I get to come on your face.”

It's not the anticipation of orgasm but rather the thought of Feli's come streaking wetly across his face that brings him the edge. “Fuck, yes.”

Feliciano doesn't reply, just wraps his lips around Fernando. Waits until Fernando grabs his hair then swallows. God, it’s so good and Fernando uses his grip on that blond hair to force Feli on his cock as his hips stutter, adrenaline from the match and the buildup from Feli's sucking mouth all combining into an almost vicious orgasm.

He slumps to the floor, underwear still around his thighs, as he rides the shudders of pleasure. Feliciano grunts and braces himself against the wall, one hand working his cock, only inches away from Fernando's face. His face is twisted into an almost pained grimace, and Fernando can't help himself, can never help himself with his Feliciano. “Come on, Feli,” he murmurs with a still heavy tongue. “Come on my face, baby.” He'll worry about the endearment later, right now he's desperate to feel Feli's come on his face. Sticks his tongue out, needing just a taste, just to feel that heavy weight on his tongue.

Feli groans like he's dying, his hand almost a blur. Fernando slides his hands to cup the other man's ass, urging him closer, Feli's almost hitting his face as he fists himself. “Fuck me, fuck me,” he chants, and his entire body twitches either with an aftershock of his orgasm or from the anticipation of Feli's come painting his face. God, he's only this needy, only begs and means it with Feliciano. Feli's the only one, man or woman, who makes him long to lose control. “Do it, Feli.”

“Nando!” Fernando doesn't even realize Feli's coming until he feels the first heavy rope of come hit his cheek. And then it's endless seconds of Feli's pained gasps and muttered “So hot, Fer, so fucking hot,” as his cock spurts again and again. And Fernando loves it, pushes closer and closer, opening his mouth so he can taste, so he can breathe, and he's surrounded in it, dripping with it, marked with Feli's come.

Some time later Fernando realizes that Feli's braced against the wall, cock finally spent. Only then does he raise his fingers to scoop up the come from his chin and lick at it, the thick substance coating his tongue and he swallows convulsively.

Above him Feli makes a low broken sound and he's sliding down the wall into Fernando's lap, hot tongue licking away his own rapidly cooling come. Fernando fights him for it, chasing down his tongue, trying to steal every last drop for himself.

Slowly, slowly they calm down, kisses softening into nuzzling and faint caresses. Feliciano slides off Fernando, pulling him into his lap in the process. “God.”

Feliciano laughs, voice still wrecked. “Yeah.” He runs his fingers through Fernando's hair, the rough tug just skirting the edge of painful.

Fernando nearly purrs but then has to drop his face into the familiar curve of Feli's shoulder. “Do we have to get up?” he asks as he mouths the warm hollow, the tang of sweat twining with the fainter trace of Feli's come.

Feli makes an amused sound and kisses behind his ear. “We probably should,” he says. “If nothing else, I don't want Francisco to make me run sprints all morning.”

“Fine.” Fernando clumsily climbs to his feet and offers the other man a hand up. “You wanna stay here tonight?” he offers. The offer's automatic, and pointless. They both know Feliciano will still be here in the morning. But Fernando still asks every time.

Feliciano always accepts.


End file.
